1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and a method for controlling the same, and particularly, to a robot cleaner capable of detecting an obstacle based on a light pattern, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots used at homes, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robots is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust particles or foreign materials while autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving. In case of using a sensor having a light source as the obstacle sensor, the light source may be continuously exposed to a user's eyes.